


Hangover

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [271]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Human Castiel, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: so i just watched 9x09 when human!cas got drunk off one beer and i was like "aw my little lightweight" and i was wondering if you could pls write wincestiel with human!cas having his first hangover and his loving boyfriends helping him through it uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

“Ugghh.” Cas groaned, rolling on his stomach and pressing his hands to his pounding head. “Damn, this hurts.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens after you get drunk.” Dean said. “It’s called a hangover.”

“I don’t like it.” Cas groaned.

Cas heard movement in the room and suddenly Sam was sitting by him with coffee.

“The caffeine will help.” Sam said. “Drink it.”

Cas rolled around again, grimacing, and he took the cup, drinking it slowly.

Dean moved over to sit on the other side of Cas. “You OK though, dude? Don’t need to drink that much to get plastered, huh?”

“Guess not.” Cas mumbled, rubbing his palm against his forehead. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“Let’s see…you crashed around 10…” Dean said.

“And right now it’s 8. Almost 12 hours.” Sam finished.

Cas made a face and sighed, shutting his eyes.

“I guess I can’t handle liquor as well as when I was an angel.”

“Didn’t handle it pretty well as an angel either Cas.” Sam scoffed.

“Well…” Cas said, opening his eyes slowly and taking in some more coffee. “I think my headache is starting to leave.”

“Good. We’ll take everything slower until we’re sure that you’re recovered from your hangover.”

“I like that plan.” Cas nodded.

“Figured you might.” Sam said.


End file.
